


End of the End

by AutobotHuntsman36969



Category: RWBY
Genre: Apocalypse, Chemistry, Fall of Beacon (RWBY), Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutobotHuntsman36969/pseuds/AutobotHuntsman36969
Summary: Team CFVY tries to keep the pieces of everything and everyone together when their world shatters around them.  But when the Sledgehammer of Darkness rears up for one last downward swing not everyones going to be able to stand their ground when it breaks it beneath them.
Relationships: Velvet Scarlatina/Original Character(s)





	1. Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Peoples! 
> 
> This is my first ever full length fanfiction and the first time I've ever had a fully fleshed out and Developed Character and I'm proud to share them both with all of you now. This is based during the Fall of Beacon Academy (See RWBY Volume 3 Chapters 10 - 12 on YouTube or Rooster Teeth.com) if you couldn't already tell from the Title or Tags. This is completely a fan fiction with no Association with the RWBY Production team or Rooster Teeth in any way.

As Team CFVY sits during the break with stomachs full they have a chance to reflect on their performance so far and the Vytal Tournament as a whole. Their Spirits rode like Valkries on high, not only due to their own successes but the successes of their Friends and Classmates. The Competitive Air of the Combat Tournament filling the hundreds of thousands of lungs was also intoxicating almost to the point of being narcotic, Both to the Fighter's from all of the four Kingdoms taking part in the event itself but also to the many multitudes in the crowds around them. Whether they're showcasing they're skills in the Arena below or Cheering themselves Hoarse alongside the friends and Classmates of those taking part around them. These thoughts ran through each of their heads as they excitedly waited for the contestants of the last round of said Tournament to be revealed. 

"Noisy, As always" 

Fox sent Telepathically. He did such because he prefers not to speak in crowded places such as this though he easily could. So he used his aforementioned Semblance, An Individually Unique power that every person had, to make himself heard. His glazed over Blind eyes look out over the Arena's crowds as his Supportive Ada unit and his Aura, His and everyone's Manifestation of their souls, help him to see them in a way his ears couldn't. And he smiles like so many others at what he sees. 

"Great Atmosphere though Fox, My favourite" 

Said Coco, Leader of Team CFVY and Infamous Fashionista. She looks over at her team, though just as excited as the next people, The Battle Wearedness was evident on their faces. Not only from their two battles of the tournament but also the Mission they'd returned from not even a week ago. She knew as much as they themselves did that those they couldn't save still weighed heavily on all their shoulders though she found herself smiling to herself with pride for them. If they showed any signs of being out of sorts she could only see it because of her Sharp, Darkened eyes and how well she know each and every member of her team. 

Yatsu only gave a nodded agreement in response which is the norm for him, Being the Living, Breathing Strong And Silent type he is. Built like a Brick Wall and Sturdy to match, Although though that he is he's as much the team's heart as Muscle. Tender with just the right chew you could say. He lay back in his seat and relaxed, Just enjoying this precious time as they all did while they still had it together and Taking in the scene. 

Velvet is currently tugging at the wrist of fellow Faunus and fifth and final Team member Jack, Who at Present is far too jumpy and Loudly bellowing himself hoarse with every kind of encouragement for the combatants below for anyone to come up with any sensible character descriptors other then the aforementioned. While she loved what is his pure Enthusiasm by any stretch and even found it funny at times, He was a being a little too loud for her sensitive Rabbit Ears though she knew he didn't mean to be. While she was herself a strong contender for the most adaptable and powerful of the team it could also be said that she was also easily the most Meek of the five at times. Though Her tongue is easily as Sharp as Coco's eyes she tended to keep herself to herself and her team for the most part. 

"For the love of the Gods could you Pipe down at least a little for once Jackie? You'll give yourself a sore throat" 

Jack looked to his best friend with a wide, excited smile and sparkling joy in his eyes. Even then not able to keep his Peppy and Energetic nature in Check. 

"Sorry Velve" 

His soothing voice sounding cracked and croaky from endless strenuous shouts and yells. 

"Yeah, I can hear you on the other side of the Area" 

The two looked to their upper behind and there Stood Blake Belladonna. Hair Bowed Member of Team RWBY , Velvet's closest Friend and School renowned Bookworm. 

"Sorry you two, But I mean look at this! It's not just something you can used too" 

"You've been seeing this all week!?" 

Blake Counters in Frustration. She just couldn't see why the Guy was still just as pumped about something he'd seen before even if it was broadly different each time. 

"Even Still!" 

He retorts, Not catching the sharpness in her voice. 

Blake shakes her head in "What's the world to do with you" and Velvet just rolls her eyes at him in a knowing way. 

"Congrats to you and your team for getting this far Blake" 

She softens in reaction to Velvet. Who wouldn't? 

"Right back at you and yours. Anyway I best be heading back, The Finals are about to start" 

"Seeya!" 

Velvet waves goodbye and Coco cranes down to look

"Was that Blake?" 

"Yeah, You just missed her" 

Velvet replies as Jack takes a good, long swig of water from his Tin Bottle. 

"Shame. I wanted to get her to tell her team how awesome they've been doing" 

"Oh don't worry I did that for you" 

"Yeah, Next thing ya know she'll have you out of a Job" 

Coco mock glares at Jack. Half Amused and Half Impressed as Velvet Giggles. 

"Oh is that So?" 

"Yes Indeed" 

"You, Me and the Training Grounds Kid" 

He laughs knowingly and winks at his leader. 

"I'll be there" 

________________________________________________


	2. Turbulence

Qrow Branwen walked Briskly through the halls of the academy. Up multiple elevators until he reached the very top of Beacon Tower where waiting for him stood tall and firm was James Ironwood himself just wistfully gazing out on the Sunset and enjoying the way the last rays of light reflected off of the stunning Amity Arena. He is the General of the Atlas Military, Headmaster of Alsius Academy and one of the many and somehow also few on Beacon's own Headmaster Ozpin's Inner Council to basically keep the world safe no matter the cost. Which is why he could now hear the Quick, Booted footsteps of the Roguish Branwen coming up behind him. He turned on his heel to the Black Haired man. 

"I apologise for losing my- 

"Not the Time Jimmy"

Despite the setting he flared up regardless for a moment at the nickname he so despised for a moment and spoke next in an exasperated tone. 

"For the last time Qrow-

Before seeing how heavily the man was breathing, Clearly having exerted himself to get to him. 

"What's the Matter?" 

"Grimm, An army of them. They're getting closer and closer to the borders of the City. 

Ironwood hardened immeadiatly. Years of Military experience visible through the new expression he wore to the moment that history could potentially be made. 

"I'll get Men on it immedia-

"All due respect but you're Bots might as well have Shanghais* and be Near Black Out Drunk with how much they can fight worth a damn" 

Despite the Tense Situation at hand Ironwood smirked to himself in his head while his face was steely, Stern and serious on the outside at that. Unprofessional yes but he could taste the Irony loaded in that statement, Though he'd seen the man many times fighting with drink in his system as he would sober. 

"Have you let Ozpin know?" 

"Called him on my way up here" 

"Is his chosen Maiden ready?" 

"Too early to say, But Oz knows what to do when this'll go down. Is Winter.....

Surprising Concern Torrented over Qrow's face and it didn't go unnoticed at all by the Generals sharpened eyes.

"She's being escorted back to Atlas because of her   
, Ahem, Outburst towards you" 

[Ic] Guilt followed but that he managed to keep hidden and replaced it with a deep seated worry. 

[Ic] "So what do we do?" 

"I'll put out a call for any surrounding Huntsmen in the area to try and cripple the Onslaught before it starts. You don't think....." 

"It's just the Kids and their Tournament again like the time this happened a few years back in Vacuo remember?" **

"I won't take that chance, And I know Ozpin won't either" 

He nods in response. Even himself sure he wouldn't either and not convinced in his conviction at all even though he imprisoned it out of his voice. 

"Just stay safe Qrow" 

"You too James" 

They then both walked away their separate ways with those final words of Friendship between them and neither sure they'd ever see each other again. Both were prepared for what was to come nonetheless. Ironwood didn't miss that he'd called him by his proper first name basis for once. 

________________________________________________

CFVY sat in the crowd still, Blissfully unaware like the rest of the many seated in the arena that unpleasant things were about to hit the fan with destructive force. 

"I wonder who the Finals picks are gonna be" 

Velvet thought aloud. As the Last rays of Dusk gave way to early evening and everyone sat down after the break, Everyone including them were were collectively enjoying a brief time of murmur and Quiet Conversation filled peace before the action inevitably ramped up again. 

"If I were a betting man Vel-" 

[Ic] "And You're Not" 

Having worn himself beyond hoarse hours ago Jack , Having just finished a coughing fit and after having several beforehand , Was too parched and superficially worn out to say any otherwise. He would'nt anyway cause Velvet was right, As she was good at being. He hadn't the faintest of who the finalists concretely were at any rate. 

"Weird, I would've taken you for the Punter type Jack" 

Coco good naturedly laughs and gives him a trademark cocky smile. 

"Say when we're Huntsmen. We'll need enough money for Board and Food without developing any crippling addictions right?" 

She smirks and rolls her eyes in response. 

"You're such a Nerd. Makes me wonder why I keep you around other then how Spongey you are" 

Velvet shot her a look and spoke up just before Jack himself did, Robbing his mouth blind of the words like so many Mistrali Bandits 

"And what's wrong with that? Jacks very clever thank you very much" 

She Pouted, looking quite steamed while Jack tried desperately to hide his reddening face. He failed. 

"You know I didn't mean anything by it Bun Bun" 

Coco Acted like she paid no mind to Jack, And she was a remarkably good at it, But she caught his Blush. Yatsu looked to Jack, Silently asking him whether he was OK and he nodded in Affirmation in return as Professors Oobleck and Port stood on centre stage and the former finally announcing the last combatants with a spin of the board. 

"And our final contestants are..... Penny Polendina from Atlas Academy and......

Everyone in the crowd wanted to cheer but silence reigned in anticipation. 

"Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon!" 

________________________________________________


	3. Gale Force Winds

The Crowd fell Silent and fizzled out as quickly as they'd exploded into applause as the two combatants took the field, Penny Polendina from Alsius Academy and Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon. The finals field was much more plain then any of the others they'd fought on alongside their respective teams and it gave each of them a chance to focus, gather and steel themselves for the fight ahead and strategize the best route to Victory. 

Penny is her Characteristic upbeat and chipper self and irradiated that energy. Calculating all sorts of equations and mapping out the field, Of course knowing more then anyone that her opponent was as unpredictable as any other. And she'd noted that throughout the tournament that many overlooked that aspect of her. She felt something off in the air around the Spartan she was up against though and she didn't know what. And she didn't like that and the fact she couldn't find a way to help her freind because of it. 

They're both strong and well trained warriors as well as very kind and gentle women. More then capable of upholding the expectations of Huntresses and all things considered this is an even Match up. Though Pyrrha Seems distracted by something. Her Blade is sharpened, her shield is polished and the Shotgun form of her Spear is Fully loaded but her mind isn't entirely on the field and in the moment. She had been given a world shattering choice by her Headmaster and even now she was mulling over it in her head. Though it didn't show one bit on her confident, if concerned and uncertain, facial expression. Magnets and Metal were no mix and she was fully aware of it, And she was terrified of the worst case scenario. "Salutations Pyrrha Nikos!


End file.
